


Skype Calls & Realizations

by EndlessRainOfWords



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Human AU, M/M, Skype calls, Tumblr Prompt, patton&logan are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: Virgil has known Roman for so long, in all of high school, but hasn’t even realized that he has been falling for him, until one night on skype.





	Skype Calls & Realizations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, anyone who reads this,  
> This is my first fanfic and first time I wrote something properly in a long time, so I hope you like it.

 

For some people, love happens so sudden, catches them off guard and leaves them defenseless. For some people, it happens slowly and they can’t tell when it started.

And Virgil would be the latter. He has known Roman for so long, in all of high school but hasn’t even realized that he has been falling for him. Until one night, when they were on skype, not really talking, but keeping each other company.

This became a routine after Roman and Logan had left for college and even with Patton by Virgil’s side, he missed them, a lot. And even though Roman wouldn’t admit it, Virgil could tell Roman wasn’t doing as well as he thought he would. Which Virgil understood, he was in a very different city all by himself, after all. So, every night Virgil and Roman would be on skype, sometimes they would eat dinner, talk about their day, play music for one another or watch something together.

And that night, after they had talked for a bit, they played some music, Virgil was checking his notes for his test tomorrow and Roman was going through some lines for the play he was in.

And then Virgil looked up to Roman, he wasn’t wearing or doing anything special. He had a red shirt that had the nickname “Princey” printed with golden paint that Virgil got made for him three years ago and even though it lost colour, Roman still wore; his hair was messy, he looked frustrated and tired. For some reason Virgil was lost for words, so he asked if he was going to be up any longer.

“Yeah, I need to get this done tonight.” Roman answered, took a sip of water and asked “Are you going to bed?”

Hearing Roman’s voice didn’t help with his confusion and overwhelming emotions, his heart was now beating faster and he didn’t feel like he could speak properly. So he shook his head and turned back to his notes in front of him. After a while, he heard a soft snoring from his sleepy lips and he just knew.

He knew that he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Would you like a prequel/sequel? Let me know!


End file.
